


R-O-C-K Me Again

by Jerzeyanjel



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sex, concert sex, naughty smut, possessive!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:29:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2763119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerzeyanjel/pseuds/Jerzeyanjel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know how Louis likes to tease Harry during concerts. What happens when the tables get turned?</p>
            </blockquote>





	R-O-C-K Me Again

I don’t know what it is about being on stage that gets me so hot but every time Louis and I are singing and dancing I can’t help how turned on I get. He knows it too, works it to his every advantage and makes sure to torture me thoroughly until I just about break. Being hard for two hours straight is not fun and even when I try to calm myself down there he is, working me back up with some move, a whisper, a gesture, anything to drive me absolutely crazy. 

Tonight was no different. 

Every time my green eyes ventured over to Louis he was gyrating his hips, licking his lips or making some suggestive move and waggling his eyebrows at me. I gulped hard, trying to calm myself down every time he did it. It wasn’t working and that bastard smiled at me because he knew exactly how uncomfortable I was. 

He loved that he was the one who brought me to this place. The only one who could turn me into a simmering mess. 

He walked past me as I was singing my solo and patted my ass before grabbing a nice handful and smirking as he moved away. I know the others saw it and I couldn’t help the surge of pure lust that shot through me. 

It was then that I started formulating my plan. It was high time Louis got a taste of his own medicine. 

For the next hour I messed with him, touching him, whispered suggestive thoughts in his ears, kissed his cheek and grabbed any body part I could. I shamelessly flirted with the other boys and made sure that Louis was watching when I did. I could see his face turning red, heat flashed in his eyes and I knew I had him. 

I snuck a peek at him while we sang our last song and could practically feel the anger rolling off of him. I started to get nervous that maybe I pushed things too far. Turning to me he glared and I stood back as the others went back stage. I was already running my hands through my curls and thinking of what I was going to say when I was roughly grabbed and shoved against the wall … hard. 

“Wha?” I started but was silenced with Louis’ mouth covering mine. He kissed me angrily, roughly. His teeth clashed with mine as he bit at my bottom lip. His hands wound in my hair and pulled on my locks as he tugged me impossibly closer. 

I could feel him through his skinny jeans, hard and pulsing and it electrified me. His lips moved over mine possessively. His mouth coasted down my throat, sucking marks into my skin, marking me so I knew I was his. 

And only his. 

“Do you have any idea what you are in for?” he asks me roughly grabbing onto my sides and pulling our hips together. Rubbing his body against mine, making sure I felt exactly what my actions have done to him. 

I nodded wordlessly, all coherent thought running from my head. 

“Shame on you Hazza. Shame on you for flirting with the lads. Bad boys get punished,” Louis drawled in my ear, his lips brushing against my skin. 

“I’m sorry,” I croaked as his hand slid down my chest and grabbed at my hard cock through my jeans. 

“Yes … well you’re going to be sorry,” he said as he let go of me and stepped back. 

I swear to God my body actually started screaming from the loss of his contact and instinctively I moved towards him only to have him put a hand up and shake his head. 

“What’s going on guys?” Niall said coming up from behind me. 

Louis and I didn’t look at him, we didn’t even acknowledge his presence. We stared at each other, not blinking. 

Heat flaring between us. 

“Uh ..” Niall just laughed and walked away knowing full well what the situation was. 

“It’s that time again,” Niall sing-songed as he went to find the others and Louis was on me again. My arms wrapped around him tightly, picking him up and wrapping his legs around me as my mouth devoured his. 

It was a frenzy of mouths and limbs. Hands tearing at clothes, mouths biting at skin, fingers digging into flesh. My skin was on fire everywhere that he touched me. One moment I was clutching him in my arms like he was my lifeline and the next he was in front of me dragging my jeans down my legs and forcefully pushing me against a wall. 

My breath hitched in my throat as he spit in his hand and pressed into me. One hand on my hip holding me to him and the other on my head, pulling my hair and bending my neck back. 

“You’re mine!” He growled as he slid into me. 

Never in the four years of our band and our relationship had Louis been so crazed, so possessive. It was hot as hell and I moaned as he pulled almost completely out of me. 

“Mine Haz,” he barked as he slammed into me. 

I grunted, wishing I could see him, watch his face, taste his lips as he pounded into me. But that wasn't happening and I grabbed at anything I could to brace myself. 

“Mine!” he rumbled and bit at my neck. His hips thrust into me hard, hitting my sweet spot and making my eyes cross. My mouth was wide open, my eyes closed tightly as he continued to pound into me. 

“Say it,” he groaned in my ear. “Say it or I’m not letting you come.”

“Louis…” I begged as he slowed down.

“Say it Harry. Fucking say it!” he let go of my head and put both hands on my hips, his fingers molding into my skin, his own hips becoming still, the head of his cock just barely inside me. 

“Yours Louis, only you,” I whined willing him to start moving again. 

“Say it again,” he slid into me a little further. 

“Just you.”

“More,” he snarled, his lips brushing my ear. 

“I’m yours Louis. Only you!” I practically screamed and felt him smile against him ear before he slammed himself inside me again. 

I began to babble, the feel of his cock inside me so incredibly good. I was so close to the edge and Louis didn’t let up his frantic pace. He pounded into me relentlessly. I couldn’t catch my breath, my orgasm racing up to me so fast that I almost lost my balance. 

“No one but you, never anyone but you. I am only yours!” I yelled as my cock began to jerk spilling all over the concrete. 

Louis growled my name and met me, his cock pulsing and falling apart inside me. We breathed hard against each other, our bodies still tingling and flushed. 

Louis let out a little moan and slid from my ass before slumping against my back. I tried to catch my own breath, gasping in deep gulps of air as he hands ran up my stomach and chest. I felt him kiss my neck tenderly and I leaned into his touch. I have never felt such lust, such love as I do with Louis. Everything about us is intense and crazed. It’s everything I always wanted and never knew I could have. 

“Jesus Christ guys,” we heard and turned towards Liam. “Can you at least wait until you’re in the dressing room? We have to walk around here!”

“Fuck off!” Louis laughed and I blushed. 

“Not like it’s the first time you’ve seen us!” I yelled to his retreating back, my insides melting at the soft giggle Louis let out. 

And it wouldn’t be the last.

**Author's Note:**

> Ohh Larry fic #2. Fun fun times! Thanks for reading! Hope you all enjoyed! Oh I should tell you that I do have a claiming!kink as well as a dominant!kink. Just my thing I guess lol.


End file.
